xXx-Infinite Stratos
by demiodunsi
Summary: The IS is the breakthrough creation in the world which has given the women dominance in the world that was until the discovery of a male IS pilot which has shattered the status quot and created global pandemonium and leading to the boy to be enrolled at the IS Academy. Now another male is about to add to the inferno as he too can pilot an IS. He's Renato Agba and he's the new XXX.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

**This story is set in the IS universe but some characters from the xXx universe may show up.**

**This is my first fan-fic story so I bear with me. Read, review and give advice.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Inside an NSA facility in an unknown place, Agent Augustus Gibbons and Toby Lee Shavers look at a large screen showing an individual and information about them. The tech wiz Shavers scratches the back of his head in confusion at the image and information while his superior just looks at the screen. After three frustrating minutes Shavers shrugs and decides to speak up.

"Are you sure about this sir?" he asks ,"He's got the "colorful" history. Do you think he'll fit the role of an operative?"

"I don't see why he can't." Gibbons replies, "Besides he is also able to pilot an IS like the Orimura kid and she wants him to test out her new model anyways."

"Sir you mean the genius creator of the IS? The machine that..."

"...could only be piloted by women. However that changed due to the discovery of the first IS male pilot."

"Ichika Orimura."

"Yes and now every country in the world wants to get their hands on him."

"And this one's now gonna be the second guy to pilot one too... and add to the pandemonium. Do you think he can handle the pressure?"

"Toby. Based on his "colorful" history I'd say he's more than capable of being our next XXX for this mission."

Gibbons then picks up a phone from the nearest table to him and says, "Time to get our new agent now."

It's 4:30 pm in Japan. On a pathway, a young man makes his way to the prestigious IS Academy. He's wearing a white hoodie with the Nigerian flag at the back of it,

green jeans and a pair of white Nike Uberflight X shoes. He's carrying on his back a brown backpack with an eagle logo on it and dragging a green carry-on luggage

behind him.

He was getting stared at by a lot of girls in the area and hearing whispers from them. He definitely did not like the attention he was getting and began to increase

his pace to get to the school and finish with the admission process.

Finally reaching the main entrance to the IS Academy I sighed in relief because I didn't get lost. It's not like I'm bad with directions but I tend to end up in unnecessary

wild goose chases or running in circles. 'Let's do this.' I told myself as I moved into the school compound. Unfortunately I was about to get a rude welcome.

"Excuse me and yes I am talking to you." Someone said or more like commanded.

I stopped moving and turned around to see a woman in a black formal outfit and skirt to match. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail hanging behind her.

She was also carrying a binder. Just by the sight of her I could easily tell that she's one of the members of staff for the school. And she is glaring at me which I do not

need right now as I could see where this is going already.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" She demanded.

"I am a new student at the IS Academy and I am looking for where I can complete my admission." I replied as calmly as I could in decent Japanese. Then I removed the

hood revealing my face, my brown skin, white hair and green and red eyes. "I am expected here."

She opened up her binder, looked in it then looked at me. She double checked to be sure and just sighed, "About time you showed up. What took you so long?!"

"Does my unique circumstance answer your question?!" I answered obviously irritated.

"Not my problem." She fired back. "Anyways follow me so that we can complete your admission." She turned and started moving to what seemed to be the admin

building and I followed suite.

* * *

**I know the prologue is not much but that's the point of the prologue. It's not meant to be long but it's meant to at least give you the idea of what's up and ready for what's going to happen.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

**This story is set in the IS universe but some characters from the xXx universe may show up.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**The next day**

I was now officially a student at the IS Academy and assigned to Class 1-A. I was in my seat in the class with like 29 other girls and the guy I was looking for was sitting beside me to the right and he's freaking out, most likely 'cos he's being stared at by all the girls in the class. I can't blame him. He looked in my direction and was relieved to see me then he looked past me to another girl with long brown hair with a green ribbon tied at the end of her ponytail at the far left who saw him and suddenly looked away which got him freaking out again.

'Sheesh. His friend's sure not in the mood to see him and can he grow a freaking spine already!'

Then a young green haired woman walked into the class. She introduced herself as Miss Yamada and welcomed us to the IS Academy and blablabla... and getting no reply from the class which made her uncomfortable which I didn't really care for.

"O-Ok let's start with the introductions." she said after gathering herself.

Starting from the right till it was Ichika's turn and the spineless knucklehead once again caused a commotion which resulted in the homeroom teacher who was Chifuyu Orimura, the same woman who I met at the entrance to IS Academy and the older sister of Ichika to smack him on his head more than once and rough him up.

It was now my turn to introduce myself.

"My name is Renato Agba and I will be attending IS Academy with you all." I ended it at that. Hopefully.

After the introductions, my homeroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura began her ranting which I sure as hell didn't like hearing and the girls went crazy. Apparently they were huge fans of hers. That's good for them but not for my freaking ears! It seemed that she didn't like it any better.

First period was over. I was about to introduce myself to Ichika but he already left the girl with the ponytail on the far left of class. Seemed like they knew each other so I respected their privacy. As I was about to leave the class for some fresh air I was swarmed by my female classmates.

"You want something?" I asked in annoyance.

Then I had to put up with their insane Q & A session before I finally got some freaking fresh air! Unfortunately I couldn't relax for long as the bell rang for class. The lessons went on until classes were over. I had known a lot about what was covered since I'd read the introduction book but Ichika proved to be a 'mumu' that didn't know jack and he paid for it as his sister hopefully smacked some sense into his skull.

I walked up to Ichika who managed to notice me and happily introduced himself.

"Hello there. I'm Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you" He held out his hand for a handshake and I obliged.

"Renato Agba. Nice to meet ya too. We guys gotta look out for each other since only the two of us are the only guys who can pilot the IS."

"True and I'm not so excited about that." Ichika slumped in his seat. In depression. AGAIN.

I could only sigh at his pathetic state as I noticed someone walking up to us. I looked and saw another one of my classmates. She had long blonde hair with a blue band in it and blue eyes and faced us.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Ichika said.

"What?" I said.

Of course she gasped out at how rude our responses were and called herself Cecilia Alcott, representative contender for England and showing off her upperclass spoilt brat attitude that I hate.

"Name's Renato and I'm repping Nigeria so please bugger off!" I said without giving a damn.

Once again Ichika showed how much of a nimrod he was. "You two are representative contenders I get it. What is that exactly?"

I could only just face palm! Is he this moronic? "A representative contender is a top ranked student sent to represent their country. Am I correct?" I answered and looked at Alcott who was somewhat impressed at my answer.

"It seems that I may have misjudged you but that doesn't mean anything." she said quickly.

"Like I give a damn about your opinion." I retorted.

She didn't like that and she began to go on about how she passed the exam. Ichika also mentioned about beating an instructor and I too mentioned that I did the same and she was once again going ballistic. Talk about a big ego! After giving us a final glare I tapped Ichika's shoulder and told him that we're leaving for the dorms. Along the way my phone rang and I checked the caller ID and just sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ichika asked.

"You go on ahead Ichika. I gotta take this one." I answered, "I'll meet ya at the dorms."

"Alright see ya." Ichika said as he went to off to the dorms. Then I answered the phone.

"_How are you enjoying your new school life?" _said a familiar voice. Agent Augustus Gibbons.

"It's got potential and I could also do without the insane girls being on my case." I answered.

"_Have you met the target?"_

"I have and he's the biggest jackass I've ever seen. I'm still shocked that he even passed the entrance exam to this place. Plus it leads to some slapstick routine involving his sister smacking him around."

Gibbons was pissing himself with laughter after hearing that though I didn't get what was so funny. It took him two minutes to get back to his usual serious self.

"Well then nice to know that you won't get bored with this mission...speaking of which let me remind you that you're just a 'bodyguard' for the Orimura kid." he said, "You can deal with any threats as you see fit just don't go overboard like you normally did back in Port Harcourt."

"Whatever!" I snapped, "I don't need the rest. Anyways sayonara!"

I cut the line and heard shouting coming from the dorms.

'What did that moron get himself into now!'

So I went to the dorms, effortlessly weaving past people till I got to Ichika's room and opened the door only to barely avoid getting run over by him and barely stopping a wooden sword (or bokken take ya pick!) from smacking me in the face.

Staring at my would-be assailant's face I asked, "What's your problem? Are you that eager to smack me in the face?"

Then I noticed that she-devil in front of me was red in the face with embarassment and anger since she was in her towel and half-naked and then she shouted, "I'm trying to punish that pervert Ichika and you let him get away! Now I'll have to make due with you!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically before I easily disarmed her and pointed her own weapon at her saying, "You should cool down. I'll deal with Ichika. And by the way dress up." I dropped her weapon then went out of the room to only meet him and a crowd of girls and they were way too man crazy now especially with me entering the hallway and Ichika begging for the girl named Houki to save his hide.

"Oh for the love of god grow a spine!" I shouted before I picked him up by his collar, opened the door and tossed his ass into his room before closing it and saying, "He's yours Houki! Punish him all ya like WITHOUT KILLING HIM PLEASE."

Next I proceeded to get the girls to get out of my way as I went to my room too but only to be followed by them so I rushed in and locked the door behind me as I heard sad moans from those stalkers. I looked at my room and noticed that I had it all to myself which was good. I dropped my book bag and went into the bath for a shower. When I was done I heard my phone vibrating and checked the sender, it was her, the other she-devil that got me into this mess.

*Congrats on getting into the Academy Ren-san! I'm glad that your admission went on without a hitch, but don't forget why you're there to begin with so don't blow it! Good luck!*

I closed the message, grunted and whispered, "How many times do I have to remind her that my name's RENATO not REN-SAN?" Then I went to bed and just closed my eyes before I drifted off to sleep."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**That's chapter 1 for you, hope you liked it and no worries I'll try to follow the canon story with a little side stuff and I'll be using a more open style. Any suggestions are welcome. Thanks and enjoy. By the way 'mumu' is Yoruba for jackass, moron or dumb person.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

**This story is set in the IS universe but some characters from the xXx universe may show up.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Day Two**.Alarm went off and nearly drove me insane. I smacked it to shut it up. I went to the bathroom, had my bath, brushed my teeth and then got dressed into my uniform, which I really hate buttoning the top all the way so I leave it open. Then I put my shoes, grab my book bag and leave my room.

On the way to class I meet up with Ichika, who calls me to join him which I have no issues with.

Classes go on as usual. Most of the stuff I am hearing are stuff I already knew about the IS.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Chifuyu demanded,"Today we're going to select a representative for this class. They will attend weekly class meetings and represent your class in the upcoming Tournament. So any nominations?"

"I nominate Orimura!" said one girl.

"I nominate Agba!" said another.

Ichika is surprised by this while I didn't really worry about it. I was never one for leadership and responsibilities.

"Anyone else?" Chifuya asked, then I heard someone rising up and slamming their hands on their desk.

"I will not stand for this." Sheesh...Cecilia Alcott started whining, "I Cecilia Alcott will not accept this insult of having either of these insolent Nigerian or Japanese men as our class representative! Just the thought of it makes me sick! I can't accept this insult!"

"Spare us your petty complaints and do something about it then." I said in disgust, "You're starting to sound like outdated news."

She gasped.

"Well England doesn't have much to brag about!" Ichika joined in, "How many times have you guys won the World's Worst Cuisine Award?"

"Not to mention that they are still mad that Nigeria sent them packing from Africa." I added.

Cecilia enraged after hearing those salvos and then she pointed at the two of us, "I won't stand by and let those insults slide. This calls for a duel."

"Fine by me. Name the time and place." Ichika said. Good to see that he's not backing down from that wench.

"You're not worth my time wench!" I scoffed.

"What's the matter? Too scared to fight me?" Cecilia taunted.

I just shook my head, "Since ya deaf and dumb I'll repeat myself: YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME WENCH!" I said since I saw no point in wasting my time with this pointless dispute.

But Cecilia crossed her hands and grinned and said, "Is that so then you can leave now since you aren't cut out for this, obviously because you're a man and again I must feel sorry for your parents who must have been really bad at raising you."

Before anyone could even blink I had rushed towards her and gotten a hold of her neck.

**"You just dug your own grave you stupid bitch!"** I said in a cold and threatening tone. **"NOW I'M GONNA BURY YOU IN IT!"**

**"**Renato! Release her now!" Chifuyu shouted. I obeyed the teacher as I let Alcott go but not before I glared at her and let her know how much shit she's in.

"You have a lot of guts to run that mouth of yours don't ya? Well consider this your lucky day. I'll accept your duel however **our lives **are on the line. **I don't take** **prisoners, I annihilate all in my path**!" Then I traced the scar on my neck for her to see and added, **"It's not a threat but a promise."** I grabbed my bag and left the classroom slamming the door and nearly destroying it.

I was rushing down the hallway fuming in rage because I was stopped from executing that privileged brat that had been spoon fed every thing in her life and never had to earn anything. I stopped, then I punched the wall leaving a hole in it and ignoring the bleeding and pain in my hand. Then I heard footsteps and I knew instantly who it was.

"You realize that you're going to pay for that?" she said.

"Yeah." I answered, "AND..."

"You'd better not be thinking about killing a student especially one in my class." she warned.

"For people like that privileged brat a one way trip to the afterlife is just the thing the doctor ordered." I said before walking down the hallway, leaving my homeroom teacher behind.

Back at my dorm room I was already on the phone with Gibbons.

"_It's only your third day and you're already in a fight?!_"

"The bitch made it personal!" I replied, "And now she's going to pay with her life! Don't try to stop me."

"_This was the very same reason you were in that hell hole in Nigeria and now you wanna make it worse?_" Gibbons asked.

"She had the audacity to insult my parents!" I shouted, "That alone opened the gates of hell and I intend to make her regret ever pissing me off."

"_You can beat her up to a bloody pulp for all I care. But you will not kill her Renato! Keep your rage in check you got that?_" Gibbons then ended our conversation. Then the phone rang again and this time it was her.

"Do I really have to remind you to not call me that!?" I said slightly annoyed.

_"Gee you don't have to be so cranky."_

"Not my problem if ya like it or not. And I take it that this is not a social call."

_"You're very perceptive Ren-san."_

"It's RENATO."

_"HEY! Lighten up would you." _she pouted, _ "Anyways I called to tell you that your IS is finished and will be brought to you tomorrow."_

"You mean the prototype that I'm just testing for you as a lab rat? I'm honored." I said sarcastically.

_"You should be as this could be a breakthrough in the production of fourth generation IS." _she added, _"Anyways it's called the Grim Eagle like you requested. I'll be sending you the data for it by tomorrow."_

"Thank you very much mam." I said before ending the call.

Then someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see Ichika.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry 'cos I haven't seen you come out for supper." Ichika asked with concern.

"Would love to but I don't wanna be in the same place as Cecilia Alcott unless you want to see a beat down." I answered and motioned for him to enter my room.

"Yeah about that... do you seriously wanna kill her?"

"You heard me back there didn't you Ichika? I meant everything I said. Back where I lived ya ever insult anyone's family then ya a dead man walking 'cos we don't take that kind of rubbish lying down!"

"While what she said was uncalled for that doesn't mean you should kill her."

"This is not the kind of stuff that one can easily forgive and forget. Some lines are not to be crossed Alcott crossed that line and is at the point of no return."

"No way! That's not good. You can just beat her in the duel and make her apologize and take back what she said. No need to go overboard!"

At this rate I was gonna argue with Ichika for eternity over this and end up starving to death and so I decided on to make him happy. "Alright! I won't kill her but I'll beat her into a bloody pulp and leave her alive. That's all."

"No not good enough!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll just beat her. Ya happy now?"

"Much happier."

So we ended it at that and left for the cafeteria for supper. While we were eating Ichika spoke up, "By the way Chifuyu told me to tell you that your duel with Cecilia is taking place next week."

"Thanks for the info." I said.

"Do you need help training for the match, I can ask Houki to help you like she's doing with me?" Ichika asked.

I was about to flat-out turn it down but then saw that it could be beneficial for me. Besides the shrink back at the NSA facility told me that some socializing with other students here may help me get over my... past.

"Sure why not?" I answered.

The next day in my casual wear consisting of a sleeveless T-shirt, urban camo trousers and sandals (don't question my dress code!)I met up with Ichika and Houki Shinonono (at a **ken do dojo **of all places) to train for my duel next week only to have to see Ichika getting his ass handed to him by her.

"Yo!" I called out to them.

"Nice of you to join us... Renato." Houki said.

"Yeah. I thought you forgot." Ichika added while getting up.

"So this is how you train to use an IS or is this another idea of punishment?" I inquired.

"This is training." Houki answered.

"Not from my point of view." I said, "When ya ready to teach me more about the IS let me know while I sit over there and watch ya waste my time 'training' Ichika." I walked towards the wall and sat down on the wooden wall annoyed .

"Have you ever tried ken do before?" Houki asked.

"No and why should I care about it?" I answered.

She picks up Ichika's bokken, walks up to me and hands it to me, "Discipline. That's why." I look up at her and replied, "I already had my share of discipline thank you."

"Looks like you need more. She drops the bokken at my feet and motions for me to join her. I hesitated to pick up the wooden sword and follow her. I keep my guard up as I suspect that she may try something and my guess was right as she spun around and swung her weapon at me which I managed to parry. I could tell that she was strong and skilled with her weapon. She held it in two hands while I gripped my own in my left hand.

"Not bad. You were able to stop that."

"Don't think you can push me around like Ichika."

"It's only because he's been slacking off."

"Whatever. Not my problem."

We spent five minutes attacking, parrying and deflecting each other's attack and Ichika watched in awe at how I was able to hold my own against Houki and while fighting one-handed.

'I'm done here.' I muttered as I parried Houki's overhead slash, disarmed and tripped her. I pointed my weapon at her face and said, "This was a waste of my time. I'll go read the manual instead." Then I dropped the bokken and made my way to the exit.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?!" Houki asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't expect me to match her and then thoroughly beat her. "On the battlefield." I answered, "That's where." Then I left the dojo.

What I didn't realize was that some girls had seen our small match and word got around quick about how strong I was. Some even mentioned that I may even be capable of winning my duel against Alcott but in all honesty I didn't care.

In the evening in my dorm room I was on my bed looking at my data pad showing the details about my personal IS sent by her. I spent most of the evening and night studying the details, images and etc about GRIM EAGLE and did the same for most of the week.

**D-Day**.

Inside the stadium Miss Chifuyu Orimura was escorting me to where my IS was waiting. I had prepared for this and was growing impatient as I was so eager to tear Cecilia Alcott to shreds.

"Your personal IS was brought in this morning. It's on the launch platform now." Chifuya told me, "Are you ready for this?"

"You already know the answer to that so why do you bother to ask." I said as we entered the room where the IS was.

She smirked at me, "Well just wanted to ensure that you know what you're getting yourself into. Alcott is a renowned IS pilot."

"I don't care if she was the Prime Minister of Britain. She's still going down like everyone I have fought on the battlefield." I said. Before she could talk I added, "Don't worry. I will not kill her like I promised earlier. Your brother beat you to it on that matter."

"Then I won't bother you." Chifuyu said with a satisfied look before she left the room.

I wasted no time getting into my gear for IS piloting which was a white body suit with a green do-rag on my head then I got into the green armored IS and examined myself. It covered my entire body except my head. Behind me was what seemed to be a chamber for one of the weapons and a mounted booster that looked like a jet pack. On both gauntlets were slots for its weapons and had boosters behind them. The same was for the leg armor too. From what I studied this IS was made for designed for fast paced close to mid range combat with multiple modes for adaptability in a fight. Seems like that woman designed this especially with me in mind. I activated it and after a brief systems check I took off into the open field to meet my foe.

Cecilia was waiting for me and after I got into place she ran her mouth again: "I commend you for not running away and coming here but unfortunately for you don't stand a chance against the elite."

'The bitch doesn't know when to shut her trap!' I murmured as I just looked at her.

"Cat caught your tongue I see? Well then time to put you -"

"Shut the hell up bitch!" I shouted cutting her off, "Let your actions do the talking not your stinking mouth! I don't wanna be poisoned by the CO2 from it that I can smell from over here!"

"Ah! Well I never -" she tried to retort but I cut her off again.

"Oh spare me the egotistic rambling!"

I definitely got into her head as she went red in rage and shouted: "Well then I'll be sure to show you the difference between an Elite and a lower class dog!"

I ignored her as the helmet of Grim Eagle materialized covering my head and waited as the countdown began.

10.

She had her beam rifle out.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5.

A double-barreled carbine materialized in my left hand.

4, 3, 2, 1.

"Battle Begin!"

Before Cecilia could aim I was in her face which shocked her and I threw a hay maker at her and sent her flying back. I chased after her and attacked with the retractable blade which she barely evaded and boosted away to create distance. Just like I thought she prefers to engage at long-range.

She fired her beam rifle and I boosted out of the way and then moved to mid range and unloaded five shots from my Pulse Carbine forcing her on the defensive while I rushed closer.

She saw what I was planning and flew further backwards then went on the offensive firing a 3-shot burst which hit nothing but air as I weaved through them and fired a burst of flames at her which she managed to get away from with a bit of fire on her.

With her heat signature obtained I fired two heat seeking missiles from my gauntlets. She tried some crazy maneuvers to avoid them before she gambled and blasted both missiles with her rifle. Before she could get any breathing room I hit her with the retractable blade this time and followed up with a kick sending her spiraling downwards.

Cecilia barely managed to recover before I charged at her again while firing 3 shots from my weapon forcing her fly high up to avoid my assault.

"Playtime is over now!" she lifted her arm up as four parts of her wing detached and came at me and began to float around.

"So she plays her trump card." I muttered as I switched from assault mode to guardian mode creating a plasma barrier around me then I charged at the first part and slashed it in two with the retractable blade. Then the rest of the armaments began firing at me. I wasn't bothered because the plasma barrier absorbed the laser barrage.

"Nice try but you'll need more than that to withstand my attacks." She said as she moved further away and watched her handiwork.

"Keep talking. It'll make the beat down more painful." I said before I released the plasma barrier, producing a shock wave that destroys all the other armaments ending the barrage and changing back to assault mode.

"What?" She shouted only to get caught in an electrical net I fired at her keeping her in place, electrifying her and eating away at her shields, and giving me another heat signature.

"Checkmate." I muttered as I charged up my rail shot before I blasted my prey and watched the explosion and listened to her scream as she plummeted to the ground and crashed leaving a crater in the ground and a lot of dust.

I flew down and waited for the dust to clear and saw Cecilia unconscious in just her flight suit which looked like swimwear to me before pointing my carbine at her face. Her IS had turned to standby mode and when she came to she was staring down two barrels of my weapon. She realized that she'd lost and tears were forming in her eyes because she thought that I was going to execute her on the spot like I promised her earlier.

"You'd better be thankful that someone convinced me to not kill you where you stand." I said in an emotionless tone as I lowered my Pulse Carbine. Then I picked her up and carried her bridal style and flew back up to the platform while ignoring her blushing.

I landed on the platform and put her down on her feet, then I released Grim Eagle and landed too on my feet. Once I got up I glared at her while she had her head low in fear and said with the same emotionless tone, "I believe ya owe me something else in place of your life."

This scared her a bit but she managed to look up at me, swallow her pride and said, "I apologize for what I said earlier. I was out of line."

"You damn right were." I said, "Let this be a lesson to you and have a good day."

I walked away from her into the building. Ichika ran up to congratulate me while Houki followed behind him still dumbfounded at my victory.

"Wow! Renato, that was just amazing!" Ichika shouted

"Yes it was and let me guess...you picked that up on the battlefield?" Houki scoffed.

"That was nothing special and no I did not pick up my piloting skills on the battlefield." I replied, "I just used what I had at my disposal to win, that's all to it." Then I walked past them and left the room.

At my dorm room that night Gibbons had called to check up on me and I gave it to him straight.

_"Congrats for winning that match and for not killing her too. Good of you to have self-control."_

"Yeah whatever. The only reason why I didn't go ballistic on ya was because of Ichika. She'd better grateful to him."

_"If there's one thing you did it was show them women that the shouldn't look down on us men because of their ability to pilot the IS."_

"That I can agree on. Speaking of which how's the situation involving those nations going after Ichika?"

_"Not much really. They are all biding their time since they can't get their hands on him while he's a student at the academy. So until he graduates they are planning ahead."_

"Okay good to know."

_"I'll keep you up to speed on the global situation or if anything shows up that's important. Until then you keep doing your job."_

"I know that. Will do."

The call ended and I went to my bed and just lied on it while looking at the ceiling and thought, 'I wonder what else is gonna happen next?' I eventually got sleepy and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two which was very tiring to write but I toughened it out and got it done with. Read and review, give opinions or ideas. All are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own xXx or Infinite Stratos. The only thing that is my own is my OC.**

**This story is set in the IS universe but some characters from the xXx universe may show up.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After my utter demolition of Cecilia Alcott, word had gotten around about how powerful I was as an IS pilot but in all honesty I did not care. Or more like I was not satisfied with just that victory.

I wanted to make her regret ever running her mouth at all. I have no patience for egotistic, arrogant upper class people who brag about their status and try to rub it in the faces of the less than fortunate. I had met my share of them and I let them know how quick that attitude can get them staring down the barrel of a gun, a blade at their throats or missing teeth.

However Ichika managed to convince me to not send Alcott 6 feet under and instead I settled for winning the deal and an apology from her. Also the week after Ichika had his own duel with her but lost by default as he was about to kick her ass but his attack used up his shields ending the match. Ichika ended the class representative because I was passed over due to my outburst and threatening an international representative in class and Alcott who had won by default gave him the win instead.

Speaking of being passed over I went before the school board to answer questions about the incident with Alcott and I was warned that I was now under watch because England and Nigeria got wind of what happened and it took some convincing from Nigeria's president, that woman and Augustus Gibbons to prevent England from pressing charges and the IS Academy from expelling me.

Gibbons warned that if I don't keep my attitude and emotions in check that it could spark a bigger international incident than the existence of two male IS pilots and he'll have to pull the plug on my assignment. As much as I agree with him, it'll be hard for me to keep myself in check because my past just keeps haunting me, and while talking to someone about it could help I believe that the less people know of my past the better for everyone.

Today class was in the stadium where we were having practical training. All the girls were in their so-called flight suits and Ichika was in a blue skin-tight tank top and bottoms while I was in my white full body suit with my do-rag on and staying at the back of the class. Everyone was keeping their distance from me and for good reason, I may have beaten Cecilia Alcott in our duel but my outburst and threats in class made them weary of me, except Ichika of course.

"Okay everyone listen up! Today you're all beginning practical training on working with an IS and you're all going to get a demonstration." Chifuyu announced looking at the crowd of students before her. "Alcott, Orimura, Renato! Deploy your IS now!"

The three of us walked up in front of the crowd. Cecilia stopped and here earrings glowed before engulfing her in a blue light and reappeared in her IS. I tapped my dog tags and went through the same transformation with no effort with Cecilia looking at me timidly. Ichika struggled a bit before he got himself together and deployed his own IS.

"Good, now take off!" Chifuyu shouted again. I took off first since I want nothing to do with Alcott now then she took off after me, followed by Ichika barely keeping up with us.

I kept ahead of them as Alcott was casually talking with Ichika and suggesting that she help him getting used to using the IS. It made me smirk.

"That's nice of you." I said to Cecilia, causing her to shiver a bit, "Glad to see that you're willing to help him out."

Surprised by what I said she asked, "What of you? Can't you teach Ichika too?"

"Teaching is not a skill of mine, sorry." I answered indifferently.

"I want you three to do a power dive then come to an immediate stop!" Chifuyu told us on the com-links, "Alcott you're up first!"

"Roger!" Cecilia replied, "See you guys later."

She pulled off a nose dive straight to the ground and then with skill and precision she landed easily before releasing her IS.

"You go next Ichika." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ichika asked.

"Yes! Yes! Get to it already!" I commanded, motioning for him to get going.

"Right!" he acknowledged and then he dove down.

However he started to descend too fast and started screaming.

"Damn it!" I cried as I dove after him. At the rate he was going it was not gonna end well so I used an ignition boost to catch up to him and before I knew it I heard a load crashing sound and everything went black.

I found myself in a black corridor. The only other noticeable thing here was the color red splatted on the floor and walls. I just kept walking and walking down this familiar area.

"Here we go again." I sighed in annoyance, "Quit hiding and let's get this over and done with."

A familiar face showed up wearing a blood-red suit and trousers, black dress shoes, white gloves. Why I say familiar is because when I end up in this freaky corridor he is always there to greet me and I always get all kinds of crap from him.

"Once again you're here and this time it's 'cos you protected that Orimura kid." he began.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Well c'mon you're been a lone wolf and a killing machine that never cared about anything but living to see the next day."

"That's 'cos I have been in a living hell for as long as I can remember. Then it all changed when it was discovered that I could pilot an IS."

"Well ain't that new. Ya know that you're in the middle of a shit storm right?"

"Obviously. Women thought they held all the chips since the creation of the IS and with the discovery of Ichika and me, the only guys who can pilot the same machine, all hell breaks loose."

"True and you two are now targets of a lot of people who wanna piece of the two of you. It's gonna be a hell of a party from where I'm standing. I so envy you now."

"Spare me the demented rambling and open the door!"

"Okay. Okay. So impatient."

"Sorry I got no patience for ya bull crap!"

"Okay. Door's open but a note of warning. Do your best to keep that monster in check or else things will get really bloody and no one would want that."

Then a bright light engulfed me as I said,"That's my problem not yours! So piss off!"

I woke up later staring at the ceiling. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was in the infirmary. However I had no idea why I was in here to begin with.

"He's awake!" Somebody said.

I sat upright on the bed and saw Ichika sitting next to the bed. He was relieved to see me awake. Cecilia too was there with a weak smile on her face. Houki too scoffing and muttering to herself and finally Chifuyu Orimura was in front of the bed standing there with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry that I didn't die Miss Shinonono." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"W-w-what?! I never thought about that." Houki replied.

I scoffed. "Yeah whatever ya say Houki."

I turned my attention to Cecilia. "Miss Alcott? I'm a little surprised to see you here considering that we're not on really good terms."

"We may have started off on the wrong foot but that doesn't mean that we can't make amends." Cecilia answered.

"I'll think about it." I told her. Then she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Renato." Ichika said sadly, "You got hurt trying to protect me."

"Don't blame yourself. You aren't that experienced with your IS which means that ya need more practice and training. So don't worry about it." I told him with a smile on my face which made Ichika even happier.

"How are you feeling Renato?" Chifuyu asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm good and compared to other incidents I've been in this is nothing. Thanks for asking." I answered as I got out of the bed and took my stuff and left the room. In the hallway I was trying to make sense of what that guy said before I woke up. 'Keep that monster in check. What monster is he talking about?' I thought, 'Once again he speaks in demented rambles. However his idea of a party just means things are about to get even crazier and with the current global scenario I'd definitely agree with him.' I got back to my dorm room and slept off.

The next day in class everyone was talking about the upcoming tournament. I was actually at the front of the class with Ichika, Cecilia and other girls listening to the discussion going on.

Some girls mentioned that government officials and company big shots were gonna show up to see their representatives in action. To me it was more like see what Ichika and I are made of considering how important we both are. Then another person mentioned that a student had just transferred in and she was Chinese.

"Not my problem and neither should you guys make a big fuss about it." I told them.

"But isn't it odd for someone to be transferring here at this time?" one of the girls asked.

I scoffed, "I honestly don't care if he/she decides to transfer on Christmas Day or New Years. Everyone has their reasons."

"Aren't you interesting in who she is, Renato?" Ichika asked.

"No and I don't care to know." I answered as I walked to the door.

"Someone's in his usual grumpy mood." I heard Cecilia say.

I ignored her as I got to the door. It then opened and I bumped into a short girl with brown hair tied up in two long pigtails on both sides of her head. She looked up and glared at me and I returned with my glare.

"You're blocking traffic. Move it!" I spoke up.

"Who do you think you are bumping into someone and being rude to them!" the girl shouted which only aggravated me.

"I hate to break it to ya, ya little runt but ya the one who walked into me." I fired back.

"What did you say to me?" she shouted again.

"Sheesh are you freaking deaf!?" I fired back again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on Renato?" Ichika asked as he walked up to us then his eyes widened when he saw the girl I was arguing with. "Rin, is that you?"

"You know this little brat?" I asked him, pointing my thumb behind me while ignoring Rin's glare.

"She's Huang Rin, a good friend of mine." Ichika answered.

"I'm also the representative of my class and representative contender for China. I have also come here to declare war." Rin added before she pointed at me, "Who are you exactly?"

"Renato Agba. And I'm the representative contender for Nigeria." I answered.

"So you're the other guy that can pilot an IS along with Ichika?" Rin said with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Yes. What about it?" I answered with my question.

"Who's that girl and why is she acting so friendly with Ichika?" Cecilia asked out loud as Houki just looked on.

"Good one Rin." Ichika said surprising said person, "Coming in and acting like a show off. It's so unlike you."

"What?! Why would you say that about me?" Rin cried out before being interrupted by a knock on her head. She turned around about to run her mouth before realizing that it was Chifuyu Orimura who was arriving into class.

"Consider that the bell for home room." Chifuyu bluntly said, "Now get back to your own class." Rin and I moved out of the teacher's way before I made my way to my seat. Then Rin glared at me and Ichika and said, "This isn't over. I'll be back so don't run away Ichika and I'll be dealing with you too Renato!"

"You heard the teacher, didn't you. Now zip it and get to your own class." I answered without looking at her. She growled at me before she left the classroom. "What a little brat."

"Quiet Renato!" Chifuyu ordered. I obeyed. Class went on as normal till lunch time.

I went with Ichika to the cafeteria for our lunch and we were joined by ... Rin. Great! We found ourselves and began to eat our food. I didn't pay attention to their two childhood friends' conversation as I knew that they needed to catch up after not seeing each other for a long time.

Ichika also mentions how he found out that he could pilot an IS which got my attention because it was almost similar but different circumstances. Then Houki and Cecilia joined in and an argument broke out as the three girls were fighting for Ichika. I did my best to not lose it because they were just making so much noise and drawing attention.

Eventually Rin left the cafeteria leaving Ichika and I with Cecilia and Houuki who were insisting that they train Ichika. I told Ichika that I'll be joining him in whatever training session they got in store for him which he was relieved to hear.

In the evening in one of the stadiums, I was standing there with Ichika who had already deployed Byakushiki while Houki who was in a practice IS was fuming at me and Cecilia was trying to still avoid eye contact.

"Why are you here?!" Houki demanded.

"Simple. To train with Ichika and I'd prefer it if ya drop the hostile attitude with me." I answered nonchalantly, "It'll get you nowhere with me." She growled and I just glared at her.

"Um guys!" Ichika interrupted, "Can we just get on with training please?"

"Yes that's right Shinonono. I'll train Ichika for the tournament while you can have fun with Renato." Cecilia spoke up.

"I'm the one training him." Houki retorted, "Ichika get ready." She drew out a practice sword and readied herself.

"Right." Ichika said as he drew out his weapon, Yukihira Nigata and got in his stance too.

"I'm the one who is training him too." Cecilia cried out as she deployed Blue Tears.

I sighed and deployed Grim Eagle.

"Looks like you're gonna need backup." I whispered to Ichika.

"Yeah. This is gonna get rough." he whispered back.

It was night-time and we were done with our training session which involved me saving Ichika from getting mobbed by both Houki and Cecilia. Of course Ichika was exhausted by the ordeal while I was still ready to go 10 more rounds, which surprised the girls.

"You are not tired?" Houki asked.

"No I'm not." I answered, "I could still go 10 more rounds if you want but... Ichika's all burnt out."

"True. Although we spent more time trying to gang up on you while you were keeping him from getting ganged up on by us." Cecilia said.

Ichika just kept panting and wheezing to catch his breath.

"Seriously Ichika. Ya gotta work on ya crappy endurance." I scolded.

"Easy for you to say, I had to deal with the two of them coming at me." Ichika retorted.

"As if. I was trying to save ya ass from their assault that I couldn't create any form of offence." I retorted back while I picked him up, "We'll go freshen up. Catch you two later."

Ichika and I went to the boys' locker room. I took my shower first and cleaned up. Then I saw Rin showing up with a towel and energy drink for Ichika likely.

"I'll be leaving now. He's all yours." I told her as I walked past her and left the locker room for the dorm room.

At my dorm room while I was studying I heard shouting from Rin, Ichika and Houki. From what I heard the girls say, I knew right away that the moron Ichika screwed up and pissed both of them off.

"That boy is so dense that it's sickening." I sighed before I retired for the night.

Soon it was the day for the class tournaments and Ichika was matched up against Rin. At the hangar bay in the stadium me, Cecilia and Houki were there to give him advice about his opponent and wish him luck.

"Just do what ya do best." was all I said as I was not the type to give advice.

Ichika nodded and said, "Okay." Then he took off and left the hangar for the stadium where Rin was waiting for him. I went out to the lauch platform with Cecilia and Houki to watch the match. Looking at Rin and her IS I said, "Ichika had better bring his A-game to this match or he'll get his ass handed to him really fast."


End file.
